


Heat of the Moment

by combativelyunhappy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Alpha!Malos, Alpha!Rex, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blades have colored cum that corresponds to their type, Don't fuck a canon either, Dont actually fuck canon, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Canon, He doesn't know how to ask for what he wants, Lack of Communication on Rex's part, M/M, Malexin, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Jin, Post "Canon", Riding, Rimming, This exists somewhere in the fold of space time, Topping from the Bottom, since I'm the first to post this ship, the ship name shall be (drum roll), this is almost 3500 words of angst with porn, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combativelyunhappy/pseuds/combativelyunhappy
Summary: Rex really doesn't know how he found himself squished in the middle of Malos and Jin, breathing in their combined scents as they lay in bed. He vaguely remembers inviting them in on a cold, winter day in Fonsett. He doesn't think they really even left, fitting seamlessly into his life like they belonged there from the beginning.It's unfortunate that not all things in life can be communicated non-verbally.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos/Rex, Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin, Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin/Rex, Rex/Shin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this would ever happen. I don't think this rationally ever could happen. But I keep thinking about the lack of Jin/Rex content (there is none). So here it is.
> 
> Also, I really do mean Non-Traditional ABO stuff. Like, "you were expecting a new type of tea but you get a cup of joe instead" different. Maybe. Or maybe you were expecting me to give you coffee and are just waiting to rub it in my face.
> 
> Also, also! Rex's hair is styled a little bit different here. Think Adam Driver-esque style (when he's not doing Kylo Ren).

The heavy scent of sex and sweat assaulted Jin’s nostrils. He sat at the edge of their king-sized bed, watching with critical eyes. Malos had Rex pinned down by his shoulders and was rutting into his prostate with every thrust. Their driver could do nothing but grunt, his voice hoarse from overuse. The sight of Rex’s quivering hole made Jin’s knees go weak. He rubbed himself through the fabric of his outfit, the pressure almost unbearable. 

“Rex… I’m about to…” Malos warned, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Rex wrapped his legs around Malos’ hips, pulling him close. The blade grunted, thrusting in deep as his knot inflated. The feeling of his entrance expanding tipped Rex over the edge, orgasm taking over his body. His entire body convulsed in pleasure, cock spilling over.

“Beautiful…” the Aegis murmured, smiling softly. Rex gave a half smile in return, panting heavily. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” He replied, cheekily. Closing his eyes, he focused on regulating his breathing, inhaling through his mouth and exhaling through his nose. As the high from being knotted wore off, Rex’s senses cleared. He took a deep breath, a curious scent now filling his lungs. Was that… someone going into pre-heat? He turned his head to Jin, who was starting to look more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

“Sorry. I’ll just be...” They locked eyes before the blade stood up and made his way towards the door. He needed to get out of the room if he was going to stifle it without aggravating the both of them. 

Rex bit his lip, frowning slightly. Heats weren’t necessary for blades anymore than ruts were. They existed only to compliment the preferences of the driver that awakened them. Rex would never forgive himself if either of them felt forced to endure something that they didn’t want to do. However, that didn’t stop the traitorous part of his heart that wanted it. Was something he had always wanted to experience but had been pushed off the table of possibilities almost immediately. Of all the times for this to resurface... He closed his eyes, trying to restrain, to push away the irrational part of himself that wished Jin would stay. The blade made a questioning noise. He froze, realizing that he spoke aloud. 

“Love… Heats are intense for omega blades. A lot more than omega humans,” Malos murmured against his skin. They had touched on the subject of heats (and ruts) before but never in any extensive detail. Jin hadn’t wanted to experience them and he had never brought it up again. “Are you really prepared to help him through it?”

“Yes. I... want to take care of him,” Rex said, starting to shake. Anxiety fluttered in his heart. He hated how _vulnerable_ that question left him. Taking what felt like the millionth deep breath, he focused on regulating his scent, hoping they wouldn’t catch on. He always believed that it was an honor to have an omega choose to share their time in need with another person. Somewhere deep down, he had always desired to be good enough to be chosen. He knew how good it felt to have others take care of you: The way his lovers treated him during his ruts was a testament to that. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he never found someone. He did tend to lean more towards his own secondary gender than the opposite, after all. But he had heard stories about what it was like. How good it felt. And Rex couldn’t stop his bleeding heart from desiring what it wanted.

“Rex…” Jin hesitated, standing at the doorway. Heats… were somewhat of a touchy subject with him. He… just hadn’t spent one with anyone since Lora and quite frankly hadn’t wanted to. Malos had respected that choice once they entered a relationship. Rex had as well. But the thought had crossed his mind every so often as they cuddled at night. What it would be like to let his lovers take care of him. Rex obviously wanted to: the lust that filled his eyes spoke for itself. 

And it’s not like they weren’t okay with indulging in his kinks and wants. He rarely bottomed; both of his alphas usually filled that role, even in rut. Rex had enthusiastically let himself be tied up and gangbanged, once (The participants had been vetted thoroughly by Malos and himself, of course, and were informed of exactly what was okay and what wasn’t. Rex took a backseat role in the vetting: he had wanted to be surprised and who were they to deny what he wanted?). Malos had, over time, warmed up to the idea of fisting. It had been reluctant at first, admittedly. The idea of letting someone stick their fist up your ass would be a little hard for most people to come to terms with. But Malos had genuinely grown to enjoy it, if his screams of pleasure were anything to go by.

It was a little more than terrifying to give up control, however. He knew, logically, that neither of his lovers would ever intentionally cross the line. That they would sooner hurt themselves than hurt him. But letting go was not something he did easily. 

“I know I’m asking a lot. I’m asking for a lot of trust. I get that,” Rex said, his voice growing soft. Timid. Afraid. Jin’s heart panged at the slight, almost unnoticeable hitch at the end. “But I want you to feel how I feel. That feeling of contentment as you let the people you love take charge. It’s always something I look forward to.”

“I... understand if you’re not ready or if you don’t want to ever experience it. But, if you would be willing, I’d do whatever you want. However you need me. I’ll be there for you,”

Jin stared, contemplating. Rex gave him a resigned yet earnest smile, a strange tinge to his scent that reminded him of rusted nails. Yes. The thought was terrifying. But Rex regularly left control of the situation up to him despite their... checkered past. He trusted that Malos nor himself would push him past his limits or do something he didn’t want to do (especially given the fact that Rex was a human in a relationship with two blades that had overpowered him multiple times, even with help). If he could do it, then Jin was willing to give it a try. Nodding firmly, he walked towards the closet to grab more blankets. He didn’t get the full brunt of the nesting instinct like omega humans did. However, it admittedly was nice to settle into post-sex cuddling sessions under a mass of fluff. He took out a couple quilts Nia had made for them and a bunch of others they had collected over the years. He bunched them up in a crude approximation of a nest around the bed. 

“Jin, are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do,” Rex asked, watching his every movement with muted hopefulness. Malos leaned back to allow Jin room to straddle Rex’s waist. 

“I’m… okay. I want this…” He assured. He watched Rex’s pupils dilate as he hauled himself up the human’s chest, placing his hands on the firm pecs to steady himself. Glancing back, his gaze met the lust filled eyes of the Aegis. Yes, he was more than okay with this. 

Rex reached for the edges of his Flesh Eater regalia with blatant reverence. He waited for the blade to nod in affirmation before tearing the fabric away, the entire thing breaking down into ether. The real prize, aside from the modestly sized cock and balls, was the sight of his hole that was positively dripping with lube. Mouth watering, he reached over and tentatively inserted a finger, pleasantly surprised by the lack of resistance. Jin’s breathy grunts renewed his own desire. Morbid curiosity seizing him, Rex took the slick coated finger and put it in his mouth, sucking. He moaned around the digit, the taste intoxicating. 

“Don’t be a tease, Rex,” Malos murmured, unable to hide the arousal in his voice. Jin started to position himself to sink down on his driver’s dick but was stopped by a hand. 

“Come on. That was only a taste,” Rex growled, nostrils flaring slightly. A bittersweet something flowed through his body, reminding him that this was probably going to be a once in a lifetime experience. He needed to remember this, to take in everything that was happening before it was too late. Before Jin could process what just happened, he grasped the man’s hips and hauled him forward in a rare display of his upper body strength. His eyes darkened with lust as Jin’s entrance was positioned right above his face. He teased the pucker with the tip of his tongue, relishing in his lover’s choked moan. 

“Fuck…” the ice blade murmured, grasping behind him at Rex’s sides for support. He moaned shamelessly as Rex placed a kiss at his entrance, licking shallowly to swallow as much of the slick as he could. The blade didn’t understand what was so appealing about the taste given that it was just ether. He wasn’t going to complain if it meant Rex was going to eat him out like he was starving. Malos yanked his head back, drawing him into a searing kiss.

Rex moaned as he licked up and down the hole, the taste flooding his brain with endorphins. He catalogued everything; the feeling of Malos’ knot lodged firmly in his ass, the comforting weight of Jin on his chest, the pure scent of an aroused, pre heat omega filling his nose, the heavenly taste on his tongue. He grunted when Jin started to push back against the appendage, wanting more friction. 

“Holy Fuck.” He heard Malos say from in front of him as he sucked at the entrance, chasing that sweet wetness. Jin’s hands grasped his sides with enough force that Rex knew he would be bruised come the next morning. He thrust his tongue in, slick splashing on his face and dribbling down his chin. He kept thrusting in and out, succumbing to his own hunger and urged on by his blade’s hearty moans.

“Fuck!” Jin cried as he came without warning. A fresh wave of ether erupted from his hole, which Rex didn’t hesitate to suck up. Jin moved over to the side, allowing Rex to catch a breather. He felt the alpha’s knot deflate not too long after, allowing Malos to pull out.

“Damn.... You don’t know how hot that was,” the Aegis murmured, closing in for a kiss. Their lips meet, tongues immediately slipping into each other’s mouth. Malos moaned into the kiss, getting a taste of Jin’s natural lube. “Fuck. I’m going to have to try that one time,”

“Yeah. I can put his mouth to good use while you eat him out. Make him cum so many times he cums dry,” Rex responded, a Cheshire grin on his face.

“I like that idea,” Malos said. Rex leaned in for another kiss when his skin erupted in gooseflesh. He had only a second to process the smell before Malos was violently shoved to the side.

“Jin, are you all-” Rex started to ask before Jin climbed on top of him and sank all the way down. He screamed as the blade started to ride him like he was a glorified dildo. 

“This is what I meant, Rex,” Malos whispered, pulling himself up, the sight of Rex’s dick disappearing and reappearing inside Jin mesmerizing him. 

“There’s intense and then there’s this,” Rex bit out between gasps. The pleasure was so mind numbing that he could barely feel his legs. He sat back, relaxing as much as he could and let Jin take what he needed. The obscene squelching caused by the movement sent him hurtling straight towards another orgasm. He grasped at the bed sheets, knuckles going white.

“I’m close, Jin.” 

“I know. Knot me,” Orgasm overtaking him, Rex grasped at his blade’s sides and fucked up into the tight heat, feeling his knot inflate and lock in place. He resisted the urge to cry, some primal part of him finally feeling relief. Malos grabbed Jin’s shaft and pumped up and down in long strokes until he came again, covering their driver’s chest with bright white streaks.

“Wow…” Rex murmured to himself, shaking his head. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Cataloguing. Remembering.

“I didn’t think it was possible to have that much slick,” Malos commented. The ice blade slumped down, the tension seeping out. Rex groaned in agreement, Jin’s legs firmly wrapping around his hips. Speaking of slick… It trailed down in multiple locations from where his knot met Jin’s hole and had coated the skin from his hips to the upper half of his thighs. To say he was covered would be an understatement.

“Sorry,” Jin murmured, coming down off his high. Rex grinned. “Ice and water elementals... We don’t really have control over what our bodies do in the heat of the moment.”

“Don’t be. It feels kinda nice,” he said, wiggling to find a more comfortable position. “It’s like you’re marking me as your property or something.”

Malos let out an unabashed moan, painting his driver’s chest with purple slashes. “You are so damn weird, Rex.”

“Yes he is…” Jin said under his breath. “Are you sure you still want to do this? I can get, ah, heated while like this.” 

Rex snorted. “I didn’t just spend…” he glanced at the clock. “... fifteen minutes eating you out and getting the daylights fucked out of me only to back out at the end.”

Malos let out a low wolf whistle. Time flies when you’re having fun, indeed. “Damn. I know you were eating Jin’s ass for most of that fifteen. Where have you been my entire life?”

“I dunno but I think I’ll be sticking around for a while. Do you want to be next?” Rex asked, glancing at him with a smirk. The slight quiver in Malos’ lips gave Rex all the information he needed. 

“Tomorrow, after the second wave of Jin’s heat has passed. I’m a little worn out right down,” He said, yawning. Jin shot him a concerned look. 

“Don’t. I asked for this, remember?” Rex said, feeling the Alpha in him keen. “I meant what I said. I want to take care of you. I wasn’t quite expecting that to mean getting the brains fucked out of me but… it’s nice.”

“...Okay,” He said. 

“How long will it take before the second wave hits?” Malos asked.

“Anywhere between 9-11 hours. Might be a little shorter since it’s... been a while,” Jin replied, slowly draping himself across his driver’s chest. “It’ll last about a week, too. Give or take a couple of days.”

“Cool,” Rex replied, stretching out. A week. He had a week. “I finally have an excuse to take a vacation.” 

“Are you really okay going to bed like this?” Malos asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why bother cleaning up when we’re just going to get dirty again?” Rex reasoned, stretching. “I already told you that I like it. Besides, we can’t exactly move until my knot goes down. Does it bother you?”

“..No. I’m just surprised,” He replied, settling next to them.

“How about we have another chat about what we like and don’t like after this is all over, hmm?” Rex asked, his eyes fluttering shut on their own accord. Maybe then he could finally voice what he wanted. Instead of hoping they would come to him.

“That sounds nice…” Jin said, curling up as best he could. Malos gave a noise of affirmation, wrapping himself around them. He pulled some of the blankets over them, making sure to leave space for air to circulate. It didn’t take long for Rex to drift off into slumber, his body exhausted. Malos hummed quietly, watching the steady rise and fall of his driver’s chest. He glanced up, locking eyes with Jin.

“So…”

“I’m sorry,” Jin murmured, looking away.

“What for? Don’t tell me you feel embarrassed about that show you just put on,” Malos snorted. Jin frowned. 

“Ah. This about your heat. You feel guilty because you never spent one with just me,” Malos said. Jin nodded. “I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Truly?” 

“Yes. I’m actually kind of impressed how well you, well, took it. ”

Jin glanced off to the side, blushing. “Yeah. We’ll definitely be talking about this.” He gestured between them. “You noticed it, right?”

“If you mean Rex disregarding his own wants again by it, then yes,” Malos replied. Jin nodded. 

“It honestly never occurred to me that he would want to spend heats with me,” he said, moving some stray strands of hair out of his driver’s face. “I know he’s pan but he always has leaned towards Alphas rather than Omegas.”

“I think it has more to do with Leftherian culture than preference,” Malos said. “Omegas around here tend to set the pace and boundaries of the relationship. When you mentioned not going through with heats, he agreed enthusiastically but with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Alphas are also taught to never ask for anything that might even have the possibility of making their partner uncomfortable. You’ve noticed how he always looks to you, not me, for permission to do stuff in bed, right?”

Jin hummed, contemplating. Just like Torna, then. He had noticed but he thought it was more out of respect for his boundaries since Malos really, well, was down for anything. “How long have you been awake?”

Rex didn’t respond verbally but Jin definitely felt a panicked shift in the ether around them. “I know you’re awake. How much did you hear?”

Malos glanced at him out of concern. Jin placed his hand over Rex’s heart, forcing an ether link. He gasped, surprised by the assault of anxiety and guilt. Blinking a couple of times, he gazed down at his driver who was trying his best to make himself appear small. 

“I… just don’t want to be a sleazy Alpha that has no regard for his lovers,” Rex admitted quietly, his scent portraying distress. It all suddenly clicked. The reasons he rarely took initiative. The constant worrying over boundaries. Jin shook his head, disappointed with himself. Lora had been the same way, at first.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean… Rex, is it shameful that I like to bottom over top, despite being an Alpha?” Malos asked, bewildered. 

“No! You like what you like. Gender has nothing to do with your preferences.”

“Then why are you denying the part of yourself that wants to top me? While in heat?” Jin asked, staring Rex down. “Do you know the real reason why I haven’t spent a heat with anyone in so long?”

“No…” Rex said almost inaudibly. 

“We were on the run from Indol. Spending a week comatose, needy, and wanton would not have been a wise choice.”

“Oh.” Rex said quietly, suddenly feeling very stupid. 

“My sweet Alpha… My sweet, dumb Alpha,” Jin mumbled into his chest. “Please talk to us. Openly. About what you want. I can’t read your mind.”

“I… I’ll try,” Rex said, closing his eyes, trying not to cry at the affection he was feeling through the bond. Malos nuzzled at his neck, slipping an arm between him and Jin.

“Yes,” the Aegis said, nibbling gently at his scent gland. “Talk to us.” 

"O-Okay," He agreed, tension seeping out of his body, excitement for the coming days building in his gut. "I will."

"Good," Malos said. "I can't wait to find out what else you've been hiding from us." 

“More sleep, less talk…” Rex murmured, pushing Malos’ face away. Jin smiled, relieved at the lack of stress coming from their bond. He closed his eyes, settling himself comfortably on Rex’s chest. Yes. More sleep. They would need the rest come morning. He didn’t intend on making it easy on either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Malos and Rex trade off cycles until Jin's heat ends. And then they all have a big ole talk about communication and actually communicating what you want. The end.
> 
> While I like ABO as a concept, I really don't like how it's executed. I have a lot of feelings about it but we'd be here all day if I went into all of them. (cough cough ABO Dynamics is just people reinforcing the idea that "weak and feminine (coded) individuals should be submissive" and "Strong and masculine (coded) individuals should be dominant" thing and adding a dash of mating cycles to make them adhere to what they're coded as COUGH COUGH).
> 
> So I'mma be a little more progressive, shall we say. Because fuck gender and sexual norms invading my headcannons, dammit.
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction. If you're looking at this for examples on how to have sex, you are in the wrong place, my friend.


End file.
